


Bail Jumpers

by Michael_McGruder



Category: Under Siege (1992)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_McGruder/pseuds/Michael_McGruder
Summary: Billy Strannix and Commander Krill blow off some steam before the big gig on the USS Missouri.
Relationships: Strannix/Krill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Bail Jumpers

_Teddy Jack’s Bar, Baytown, Texas 1991_

“You’re late,” Strannix growled as Krill came up to his table. Krill gave Strannix a peck on the cheek and a firm shoulder squeeze before sliding into the seat on the other side of the table. Strannix was never sure if Krill’s flirtation was genuine or not, but he decided he enjoyed the mystery.

“Sorry, Billy. I had to drop off a cute little thing first. You didn’t think I was gonna spend shore leave alone, did you?”

“What’s his name?” Strannix waggled his eyebrows over his sunglasses, seeing if he could get a rise out of the XO. He was met with a toothy, lopsided grin.

“Jealous?”

If Krill had stopped to empty the valve, it hadn’t done much to release the pressure. His shoulders were tight, and his huge smile didn’t reach his shark-like eyes.

But it rarely did.

That was Krill’s problem, as Strannix saw it. They both wore masks, but where his was vacuum formed to his face, crafted with laser precision and gave nothing away, Krill’s was ill-fitting. It frequently slipped, revealing his frustration, and temper. Sometimes if he balanced it right it would sit over his face just enough to pass. But the act was a strain, and everyone walked on eggshells waiting for the predator to peek out from under it.

Strannix pulled a cigar out of his jacket and handed it to Krill. One of the few things the man seemed to genuinely enjoy. A little of the tension seemed to lift as he pulled off the paper ring and fixed it comfortably between his lips. They leaned toward each other and Strannix lit the other end. As Krill leaned back in his chair getting a few good puffs in, Strannix didn’t bother holding in a low cackle imagining the old exploding cigar gag.

“What’s so funny?”

“Never mind, you drinking?”

“You said the magic words.”

Not two shots had gone down before Krill began complaining about his crew. Strannix maintained his phlegmatic demeanor, but he’d been listening to it for months, and frankly he was sick of it.

“Listen here, Daffy Duck, there will be no shoptalk tonight.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“We came here to relax, Joshua.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Krill said, downing his shot and ordering another round. Strannix had just enough to feel comfortably toasty, but the focus drifted away from Krill’s eyes while he put away enough whiskey to drink ten sharks under the table.

“Can I trust you to sit here like a good boy while I pay our tab?” Strannix asked.

“Are you afraid of my boundless energy and reckless momentum?” The smile was starting to reach his eyes.

Strannix managed to shove Krill into the passenger seat of his pickup with only a few stumbles along the way. He wasn’t sure if Krill had driven here on his own, but there was no way he was leaving on his own. They were well on their way to taking the entire US Navy hostage, and the last thing they needed was their linchpin taken out in a drunk driving wreck. Strannix wouldn’t be able to stand the irony.

“Billy, Billy, Billy.”

“If you puke in my truck I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Billy.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You gotta let me join the band.”

“Do what?”

“You don’t think I can be a Bail Jumper? You know I have other hobbies, besides high treason.”

“Do I even want to know?”

That wild, piano key grin came back, only this time it was filled with mischief rather than bitter cynicism. Suddenly the small cab filled with Krill’s booming voice.

“ _You keep saying you’ve got something for me! Something you call love, but confess, you been a messin’ where you shouldn’t be messin! Now someone else is getting all your best!”_

“I bet you have those Nancy Sinatra heels, too. If you let your hair down like this once in a while maybe people would like you better. Who knew your could sing?”

“No one asked. Besides, being liked isn’t everything,” Krill said, settling into his seat and closing his eyes.

“So why’s it so important to you?”

Krill had passed out by the time Strannix pulled into the gravel the driveway. He dragged his companion to the house and dumped him on the couch. Krill pulled a flask from his navy bridge coat and took a swig from it. Strannix shook his head, tossing his sunglasses on the coffee table.

“Dry out, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, snatching the flask before leaving Krill alone on the couch.

“One of these days... boots are gonna walk all over you,” Krill mumbled, sinking back into his drunken slumber.

Strannix walked through the front door the next morning to the sound of Krill vomiting, hopefully in the toilet. He came out and the colour was washed out of his already pale face. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes as Strannix tossed a fast food bag at him.

“Eat your goddamn hash browns.”

Krill shakily sat down and did as he was told.

“So who did you see last night anyway?” Strannix asked through a mouthful of greasy friend potatos.

“Just someone on shore leave. Honestly I don’t even remember their name.”

“You’re playing the pronoun game.”

“Don’t start.”

“It really is don’t ask don’t tell around here, isn’t it?”

“I said drop it,” Krill snapped.

“This is why you’re so uptight. Maybe if you partied more with those sailor boys on your ship you’d chill out a little.”

“Everything’s just a big fucking joke, isn’t it, Billy? You think I don’t know what they say about me? You think I don’t notice the way conversations stop when I’m around, or that I can’t hear the whispers behind my back? You think I don’t know why the captain likes the fucking cook more than his XO?”

“God, is this what you’re so upset about? Peeling back the layers of your paranoia is fascinating, truly, but get some perspective, buddy.”

“Nothing I did was ever good enough for Adams. I busted my ass for that old fucker, and all I got back was ice. And some piece of shit _cook_ is like a second son.”

“I charge by the hour if we’re working through your daddy issues.”

“I’m drowning, Billy. I’m drowning here. I’m like a heat-seeking missile without a target area.”

“Well you better get your shit together real quick, jackass. I can’t have you falling apart at this stage. Don’t fuck this up, Joshua.”

He stood over his partner with an expression like a storm cloud, trying to keep a cool head. Something Krill was apparently incapable of, as the stress of their coup wound him tight enough to snap. Strannix’s moles kept him up to date on all of the XO’s activities, including his increasingly hostile encounters with the crew of the Missouri. If binge drinking would keep Krill under control, Strannix would be lining up the shots right now, but this just seemed to be another ill-constructed coping mechanism collapsing under the weight of reality.

Strannix was walking a fine line in his relationship with Krill. He liked to be in control, he liked everything working like Swiss timing. But there was something he also liked about Krill’s unpredictable nature. He was a lateral thinker with endless crazy-enough-to-work solutions. It was exciting, but it was dangerous, and Strannix was coming too close to their deadline to indulge much more of Krill’s erratic behaviour. That was one of the reasons he’d invited him for a drink, to disperse as much of that nervous energy as possible. It didn’t appear to be working. The mask was off completely, and Strannix looked into a face full of fear and doubt.

There was something else there, too. Something resembling shame. Strannix had tried fun and casual, he’d tried being pissed off and barking orders. In the privacy of his living room he figured he could try a softer approach.

“Josh,” Strannix said, pulling up a chair. “Listen to me. I picked you for a reason.”

“Yeah, how many psychotic executive officers do you have in your pocket?”

“Don’t make me slap the shit outta you. I picked you because I trust you. I know I can depend on you. I know you’re not gonna let me down.”

“I won’t, Bill, I won’t.”

“Besides, there’s an opening in the Bail Jumpers after this gig.”

Krill laughed and grabbed Strannix’s face for a cartoonish smooch. Was that all it took to get Krill to focus? A few words of encouragement over a hangover breakfast? He was an odd duck, but Strannix was used to working with Looney Tunes. He’d be happy when this was all over, and he didn’t have to worry about Krill going over the edge. He’d seen it so many times in his line of work, and it was always messy. The difference was most of the time he didn’t care. Better them than him.

He’d become a master at freezing out his own emotions, and it puzzled him that he’d become close to someone whose were always boiling just below the surface. There was something in the way Krill looked at him sometimes that sent the wheels turning in his head. He knew Krill would fuck him if he let him, but it wasn’t attraction in those eyes, or even lust. It was a lost, desperate need for comfort.

Strannix would never have been able to give him what he needed, but he weighed the option of satisfying Krill in the meantime. If Krill thought there was something on the other side of the horizon, they might be able to pull this siege off with minimal distractions. It would kill him afterward, but they’d burn that bridge when they got to it.

“You keep losing when you ought a not bet.”

“What?” Krill asked.

Strannix shoved Krill back in his seat and straddled him. He was forceful and dominant, and Krill instantly submit as a tongue slipped between his lips. His hands balled the back of Strannix’s shirt and pulled him closer, his hips rocking against the ones pinning him down. Krill could only gulp down a few lungfuls of air as Strannix kept him deliberately breathless. He gripped Krill’s white blonde hair and the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet and towards the bedroom. Slimmer, paler hands worked nervously to unbuckle Strannix’s belt. Krill kept looking up and smiling apologetically while fumbling with the strap of leather like a virgin on prom night.

“Sorry,” whispered.

Strannix took a step back, holding Krill’s eye contact as he unbuckled the belt himself, and unzipped his jeans. He took Krill’s hand and slipped it between the fabric and his skin, giving him a full, warm handful. The other hand brushed the back of his blonde neck with the delicacy of a moth’s wing, sending shivers all through his body. When Krill’s eyes slipped shut and his mouth opened to sigh, Strannix pushed two thick fingers into his mouth, dipping deep enough to gag him. His eyes squeezed tighter as saliva flooded his mouth, while his lips and throat struggled around the push and pull of Strannix’s fingers.

“Wanna make sure you’re nice and wet for me, babe,” Strannix said while pushing Krill to sit on the bed. One hand continued to finger fuck his mouth, while the other tugged himself out of his jeans. When the saliva started to spill down his chin, Krill’s lips were pushed apart by the blunt wet head of Strannix’s cock, replacing his fingers, and his jaw widened as its warm pulsing body glided into his mouth.

Krill’s pale face was flushed red while Strannix gagged him a few more times, just to see how far down his throat he could reach before easing up. He let Krill catch his breath while he slipped off his tie-dye shirt. Krill looked up at the taut frame of a man whose exploits kept him necessarily fit, with just enough softness around the edges to betray his age.

He planted several wet kisses below his navel, making his way back to his erection. He worked with a gentle kind of reverence, deeply inhaling the scent of damp skin while his flat open palms pressed into comforting body heat. Strannix threw his head back as Krill sucked him off, almost irritated he hadn’t let him blow him before now.

He pulled away from Krill’s mouth before he came, and kicked his boots off as Krill started undressing. He was broad shouldered and barrel chested, with arms that looked like they could crush you in a lethal bear hug. He was also shaped like a man constantly fighting his own body. The fat around his stomach camouflaged the workhorse strength of the muscles behind them. He became slightly more inhibited when his clothing started coming off, and Strannix considered it might have been a tactical error not to wait until the evening for this.

He shoved Krill back onto the bed and kissed him warmly before the man could get too in his own head. He loosened up completely as a giant paw gripped and massaged the tight ache in his trousers before tugging them off his hips. Krill was about average in length, but it was his girth that gave Strannix a bit of a pause.

“Damn, boy,” he laughed. “What are you feeding this thing? I’m gonna need a lot more gun oil.”

“Think you can surf Big Wednesday?” Krill quipped as he sat up on his elbows, and Strannix rummaged in his nightstand for the condoms and lube.

He tossed the little foil wrapper to Krill and warmed a generous amount of the slick fluid between his hands. He gripped the fat, bobbing organ at its base, squeezing just hard enough to make Krill wince before slowly pulling up to the head, swirling his thumb firmly around the tip. His other hand tugged more gently at his sack, massaging up and down between his testicles. A wicked grin disrupted Strannix’s stony face as Krill fell back onto the bed moaning loudly.

“Shit, Billy, goddamn,” he groaned, unable to keep his hips still.

Strannix finally mounted Krill, slowly sliding onto him. Krill’s hands latched themselves onto Strannix’s back, and he took in slow, deep breaths as hot flesh closed tightly around him. Strannix actually laughed as he eased himself up and down, unsure if he _was_ ready for brimming fullness of Big Wednesday.

Riding Krill was like riding a mechanical bull. He grunted through a few sharp thrusts before finally settling into a rhythm and taking control. He watched the flushed red colour of Krill’s face spread down his neck and chest, and Strannix’s hands followed it in reverse, settling on either sides of his face. A thumb made its way to his mouth where a tongue was there to meet it. Krill’s hands slipped from Strannix’s back to his hips as he snapped them harder, picking up the pace. Krill’s body tensed and trembled as he came.

Strannix didn’t give him a moment to recover before gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and penetrating him without warning. Whether it was pleasure, pain, or surprise that Krill cried out in didn’t make much of a difference to Strannix as he fucked him with deep, rough strokes. Watching Krill writhe with either brought Strannix close to the edge. He kept up the violent thrusts until Krill could barely get a breath in. He leaned forward and growled into his ear.

“I could do this all day.” He firmly grabbed Krill’s tender flaccid cock.

“Please, Billy,” he begged, looking like he might actually cry.

“You like a little pain, don’t you, big boy?”

“Yes,” he sobbed between gasps. He shouted and groaned as Strannix squeezed harder.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Strannix cooed. He threaded his fingers through Krill’s hair as he finally came, making sure he was as deep inside him as possible when he did.

Krill lay on the bed panting as Strannix pulled out and lay next to him, just as exhausted. He reached out to Strannix, but before he could touch him he was already up and headed towards the shower.

“Oh, uh,” he stammered as his partner left.

“I’ll leave you some hot water, chill out.”

“Oh, thanks,” Krill said quietly.


End file.
